


Anniversary

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/621356">Jingle Bells</a>. Kryten beamed and announced, "Happy anniversary, sirs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

"Sirs." 

Rimmer snorted and pulled Lister closer to him.

"Sirs." 

Rimmer cracked one eye open to glare at Kryten. 

Upon seeing his open eye, Kryten beamed and set a box on the floor. "Happy anniversary, sirs." 

Grumbling despite the smile on his face, Rimmer went back to sleep. 

He was woken approximately two minutes later by a hyper Lister.

"Did you know Kryten did this?" Lister asked as he shoved something beneath Rimmer's nose. 

Rimmer shoved his lover's hand away in annoyance. So much for a lie-in on their anniversary. With a put-upon sigh, he sat up and rubbed a hand through his hair. A cup of tea was shoved into his hand and he took a deep breath, instantly feeling more human. "What's this now?" he asked as he took a sip of the freshly brewed tea. 

Lister handed him a frame with strange-looking symbols in it. Rimmer held it out critically. "I don't care much for modernism," he hedged, guessing at what the odd thing was. Within the frame appeared to be two tiny, intertwined, lopsided loops of tin, with a row of some sort of blue gems in a heart design around them. A rather sad-looking paper flower hung off the upper right corner. Centered squarely above the tin loops and the gem heart was a picture of him and Lister, from a Christmas years ago. Rimmer had given himself over to Lister for 24 hours, willing to obey any order given. What he hadn't anticipated was Lister's order to kiss him. 

Kryten had left the room; Rimmer was sure of it, but the photographic evidence in the frame contradicted him. He and Lister were kissing, the stupid Santa hat nearly tipped off of his head, held only by Lister's hand at the back of his head. Heat flared up his chest and neck as he recalled what happened after that kiss. 

Lister's grin began to fade. "Don't you like it?" 

Rimmer's voice had a strangled tone as he asked, "Do you remember what we did _after_ that picture was taken? You did a thorough search…" 

"For your jingle bells, yeah," Lister finished for him. "What's that got to do with anything?" 

He cleared his throat. "Kryten was supposed to keep Cat out of our room for the rest of the night. If he took this picture, then he didn't do as I asked." 

Lister sighed. "Rimmer, it was taken just as we were kissing; Kryten was long gone by the time I unwrapped my present." 

Rimmer bit his lip nervously. "You think?" He leaned into Lister's arm around his shoulders. 

"I know so. He was just in here to make sure we were awake. When I asked him about the picture, he told me he beat a hasty retreat when he saw me start to undo your tunic." Lister chuckled. "I think we scarred him for life." 

Rimmer flicked his gaze toward the doorway; no Kryten in sight. His hand crept up Lister's thigh. "He's not here now." 

He felt Lister turn toward the doorway. "Nope," he confirmed as he took Rimmer's tea and set it on the floor. "We have the place all to ourselves." 

"Happy anniversary, Listy," Rimmer murmured as he kissed his lover. 

"Happy anniversary, love," Lister replied as they sank back into the bed.


End file.
